Ashton's Tale
by schrockie
Summary: A young non cool girl heard something one morning, and found out about a whole new part of the world Greek Myths are real and she is a half blood so is her little sister Really bead at summaries better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Aston your the big sister," my mother told me when I was about two, the day Lynn was born. Now nine years later I'm thinking about this when I should be work on my math . I hate math, I'm not gonna lie, it's not my teacher, it's the numbers and things, they spin off the page. Anyway back to math. _I give up_ I thought as I walked to Mrs. Crammer's desk.

"Mrs, Crammer can you help me with this?" I whispered not wanting any one to hear

"Sure here make these into smaller steps : Add divide subtract,then your done." she said.

I walked back to my seat then the bell rang

YES! free a last!!

I scurried out of the room and to my locker, I had to kick it a few times to get it open. I threw my book in and took off down the hall.

I walked kinda fast out off the middle school. It is so mean to put little fifth graders in the same school with tall, big eighth graders who would get love to push me in a locker, and leave me there to die.

Anyway, I made my way to Lynn's school, my little sister, then we had to walk a block home. Lynn was waiting by the door, she walked up to me looking like she was gonna cry.

"whats a matter?" I asked when she came up to me

" I got- I got an D on my animal poster, it was Ms. Kauffuman, I hate HER!" she sobbed

" shh, its gonna be okay" I spoke too soon.

" Good day little herossssssssssssss" came a slurred voice from behind us.

Right in front of us was snake woman, not a lady with a little pet snake, but a green half woman half snake, and she looked a mad!

She held a sword and armor things toward us like she wanted to make Ashton and Lynn kabob's.

Well I did what any normal person would do, I ran right at her kick her in the leg, she swung at me and give me a look that meant something like "I gonna kill you and make Aston kabob for a little

snack." I grabbed her sword arm and hit her with herself, she cut at my jeans and spit at me in the face, she started to hiss but didn't finish because she exploded into yellow smoke.

"Run!" I yelled to my sister.

We ran all the way home as I unlocked the door to our apartment

"What was that thing back there?" I asked my sister

I don't know " Lynn said and then she began to cry

"Hush now," I begged. " Here eat something" I handed her a cheese stick and she opened and nibbled on it.

The I looked at my clothes. I was fine, but my jeans weren't so lucky. There were holes and rips, then there was that totally ruined leg that from the knee down got cut off and was left some were in the city. Lynn got off a little better, but she still had a ton of holes, you know like she got sprayed with acid or something.

"Change now " I told her.

Lynn just walked out, still in a fog, she must be really freaked out. I followed her

"You can't tell anyone, not even mom," I said sternly.

"Why not?" Lynn asked in a small voice.

"Cause I don't even know what we saw," I answered

I walk away, I had to hide my clothes too.

ONE DAY LATER_

I waited for the school bus to come, I hate morning. Anyway at my bus stop there are some people that really don't like me, so I kinda hid in the brush, in the entrance to the park. I heard voices, so I walked in farther.

"We need help with the river, the mortals think it is clean but old chemical waste from that power thing is killing us," one voice said.

"I don't know what to do, try to clean it or try to channel the power of the Wild...what's that smell?" said a slightly higher voice, trailing off before saying the last part.

Then I heard a noise coming closer, oh crap!

Standing in front of me was a boy with animals legs and horns!

"Who are you ?" animal leg boy asked.

"what are you?" I asked. I mean he had really hairy legs even for a guy! And Horns? Come on, is this a joke??

" I'm a satyr, so what your name?" he asked.

What the heck was a Satyr? "um...why do you have donkey legs?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes as if it was wrong to ask questions

"So whats your name?" he repeated.

"Aston..." I trailed.

He took a deep breath like he was smelling something really good, then his eyes popped.

"You're a half-blood!" he exclaimed, like he just realized something. "sit down this is going to be quite shocking," he continued.

He explained this whole big explanation, after a while I became distracted by all of this and only listened to what he explained.

From what I understood I was the child of some Greek God or Goddess from Mythology.

"So...um...what your name? Wait! I know! Harry right?" I asked, attempting to make a joke.

He rolled his eyes."Grover," he said. No way that not a real name is it? Why couldn't it have been Harry?

The worlds ugliest puppy winners came backing into us, they did not look happy.

Grover started to play some thingamabob recorder toy and vines grew a round the evil puppy things until they were stuck, all tangled up.

"Run go to your place!" Grover breathed .

"Come on!" I yelled

As we ran down the street people didn't really move they just yelled at as for pushing them. I mean evil dogs were try to kill us!

"Why are you running from a puppy?!" one women shouted, as we ran ahead of her.

"What were those things?" I asked out of breath after we reached my apartment.

" Hell hounds," Grover answered also out of breath. "Pack for a summer, I'm taking you to Camp Half-Blood,"

Camp Half-blood?! "Well my sister come too?"

"Lynn right? She has the same Dad, yeah, she better come too,"

I nodded

In twenty minutes I was all packed and ready to go, I had pack for Lynn, I hope camp had phones. I would need to call mom.

Wait! Would I live at this camp forever?

Grover was grabbing a cab, he said we would pick up Lynn at lunch.

"So what camp like?" I asked trying to be normal and not about to have a panic attack

" Well..to summarize...Nice, big forest, rock walk," Grover explained.

"Oh"

"We'll get off here" he said to the cabbie when we were at the side of the school.

We walked in the school and Grover just told them that he was her uncle and there was a family problem.

We got Lynn stuff and she freaked out when she saw Grover

"You have llama legs!" she cried.

"The Greek gods and myths are real And one of them is our Dad!" I explained to her, summarizing.

Right there in the bus station Lynn passed out!

**Thank you for my awesome beta and her awesomeness for keeping my story alive ! **


	2. Chapter 3 Camp

**Chapter 3; Camp**

We were here at last! Camp was huge! I mean like a small state, it was that huge. Lots of trees and they were huge as well.

Grover led the way to a farm house, there were only a few other buildings, and a very large green forest. There were a few fields and very little people around, maybe eight? Some were shooting bow and arrows, one climbing was a rock wall.

These are the gods kids aren't they? I Thought there would be thousands, I mean there were a lot of gods.

"We have go to the big house," Grover said breaking the silence. He picked up speed as we reached the farm house.

The house was big, like a mini hotel, it had a large porch with those white chairs you see at beaches, and a few card tables with red and white checker board print. The porch wrapped around the whole house.

We walked in to meet two men playing cards and drinking diet coke. One was short, fat, pudgy, and had purple circles under his eyes. The other man had long hair about to his mid neck and very large shoulders, he looked like a body builder in a wheel chair, with a blanket with a big horse shoe on it.

"Mr. D, Chiron, this is Ashton and Lynn " Grover announced nervously

" Well, take them to orientation film then," The man in the wheel car replied with a smile and he laid down his cards.

" They know," Grover said shifting nervously as he looked around the camp as if something were going to jump him.

" Yes, I see, welcome to camp little half blood girls, I'm Chiron This is Mr. D " The wheelchair guy introduced themselves.

"Yay, I' m so happy! More little demigods friends" Mr. D mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

Then something really weird happened. The guy named Chiron got up out of his wheel chair, at first, I thought he was stretching, but then I realized, he had a horses a-

"How did you just do that?" I questioned him still stunned by what had just happen.

"This is my true form," He answered like it was the most stupid question ever

" Oh," Lynn gasped ,"whoa that's um mm " Lynn mumbled her eyes were wide.

" Different" I added, I hoped that didn't offend him

" Follow me , you will be in the Hermes cabin girls " he said as he took off in a trot...I think.

We walked through the camp. We didn't talk much. Lynn and I were still thinking stuff like 'is this really happening, I mean I wake up one day I and I find out I'm a Half Blood next thing I know, I'm running away from monsters to some camp?'

There were alot more cabins, all different in size, colors, shape and everything, some had gardens for roofs, others had fountains, one thing they all were different, I didn't get a good look at all of then because Chiron moved so fast. I felt as if my feet were to fall off. How far had I walked today...?

The Cabin was nice , we walked in to meet two guys and a girl who like she was going to kill the guys and they did look happy. There were a lot of bunk beds, but only three were being used, the two guys seemed to be arguing. The girl was oe the other side of the cabin cleaning a small knife.

" Connor Travis I need a word with you," Chiron barked, he looked angry

The girl smiled at us and Chiron handed her a bag then lead the boys out.

" Hey I'm May Stoll, sorry about my brothers," the girl said walking over to Lynn an I. May, had sandy brown hair, that fell a few inches below her shoulders, brown eyes that had a twinkle, like she had been in a lot of trouble and had a lot fun doing it. She had that a cheeky grin on her face.

"Lynn" Lynn said as she set down her bag.

"Aston" I said looking around the cabin, it had a TV, bag shelf and closets, it looked like there was a new part and a older part.

" Here you can have these bunks...here", she pulled out two orange shirts out of the bag. "These are to be worn everyday, the wash days are Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday,"

" Just a joke!" a voice outside the cabin yelled. "Centaur blood is like acid, to humans, nothing will happen to any new campers , nothing missing, no sickness, no blood will be spilled on these is that clear? here is the list of everything you must swear on the river Styx. May can always take over," Chiron said sternly.

"Yes sir " The two voices said in harmony, they sounded very shaken up.

"What was that?" I am not going to trust Connor or Travis any time soon.

"They made some girls really sick with Centaur blood which is like acid to us and yeah... I'll keep you safe... ooh! you can hit em in the head if they need it," May replied like it was a normal for these things to go on. What is wrong with these people?

Connor and Travis walked in with the same cheeky grin on there faces as May, they could all be triplets for what I knew.

"Hello little cuz, I is Connor and this is my bro Travis waz up?" Connor walked in the cabin.

"Are they always like this?" I turned to May horrified her brothers might need a strait jacket.

"knock it off!" May barked at her brothers

May give a look that could kill somebody and they began to giggle and laugh. Soon Travis fell over on the floor, Connor could barely stand. Both of their faces were red.

" You look so funny, man, just like the time Dad got mad at us for stealing all the mail and putting egg plants in the trucks with stamps and stuff," Connor chuckled

Connor and Travis faces turned red from laughing. May was throwing anything she could grab at her brothers. Lynn was passed out on her bed

"What is wrong with you people?" I yelled

"Um...right...well...you know...about the gods and stuff...so lets give you the grand tour of the camp and get you two some armor and weapons!" Travis said getting up from the floor

"I'll come too, come on start moving, Lynn." Travis ordered us as he brushed of his jeans.

**Stop one: cabin row**

" here are the big three cabins," Connor pointed to the three biggest cabins. "This side are the Goddess cabins and this side the God cabins," None of the cabins looked anything alike, some had plants an flowers and others had fires burning around them, others has Greek words on the outside and others had pictures of fighting and war on them. I could have been there all day and not could have told you everything about them.

"These are new cabins for minor gods kids," Travis said pointing to the cabins behind the main ones.

We saw the sword fighting pit, it was like a big block of stone and arches and pillars. We didn't get close to the stables, something about giving the horses sand cubes instead of sugar cubes. We walked down a dirt path. I could hardly wrap my mind around the possibility that my Dad was actually a God!

"Here's where you get your armor fitted and your swords" May announced.

Sweet, I get an sword! We walked into a black smith's shop or something and saw rows of armor just getting a millimeter bigger here or there and swords a millimeter short or longer or a .000001 heavier here. And more weapons and shields

May walked up to a row of armor with helmets with blue fuzzy stuff on the top and hanedd me three sets armor...well...I dropped them with a big clang.

"Here try these on Aston, Travis go get Swords from the A4.5 to 4.897 for them...okay medium but no magic just yet." May ordered, Travis rolled his eyes mumbled something about little sisters and them wanting to run the show.

The first one was the one that actually fit just right, I mean for armor it was heavy and kinda weird. Lynn was the four one. We both got shields, they were heavy... thought they would be light, but metal _is_ heavy.

"What are we going to do with these?" Lynn asked

"Kill monsters with fangs and almost die and play capture the flag and train, "Travis said. Lynn just rolled her eyes .

"Cool like are you gonna teach us?" I asked. This can't be right Travis with weapons, okay maybe he can be safe for our sake. I hope.

"Yeah! Connor and I come on lets go dinner, we better wake that dude up, he had a whole zero campers to handle," Travis exclaimed.

"Why do all the unclaimed kids go to here? Why not some other cabin?" I asked.

"Well Dad is the God of travels so he welcomes new people..." Connor trailed.

**Back at the Cabin**

Travis picked up Lynn and me, Connor picked up May and threw her over his shoulder. May was screaming her head off and kicking Connor. He just keep going, then he jumped in the air and he ran on the air. I'm not lying here!

"Put me Down ! Right now Connor James Stoll!" May kept yelling as they ran. She gave up when she saw how high off the ground they were.

"No you don't!" I yelled to Travis.

Travis jumped in the air and started to fly, His Shoes had wings! He kinda like ran in the air.

We got to the dining place before any of the other cabins were there. One

"Why do you to always do some thing to the new campers?!" May was really mad

Connor butted in. "no Harm, Danger, Embarrassment, Sickness, Pain, Sleeping for long periods of time and no bleeding or adding anything to Food, no tricks and getting in trouble but not Flying to dinner, the list said nothing about that, do you want to read it?"

"Fine you win,"

He gave the crooked smile of his, he loved to get in trouble but he was kinda cute.

Snap out of it! He could be your half brother, gross!

"You order your drinks in the cup, just say what you want and when they bring the food out you'll put some food in the fire for the gods as a offering." May answered as group of girls came in with trays: Baked potatoes,ham, salads, and breads and cheeses and brought them to the tables.

The food looked so good, my mouth watered as the food was put on my plate. Then May, Connor and Travis got up and walked over to the fire. I watched everyone put a piece or more food in the fire then whisper something then go to there table and go sit down to eat.

I was my turn, I took some of my ham and a roll and put it in fire, for one it didn't smell yucky, and I just prayed for safety for me and my cabin, to whoever may be listening.

There was a girl, with long red hair and jeans with paint stains on them. She wore no camp shirt. Who was she? Connor must have caught me looking at her.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle," Connor whispered to me. "If a half blood ever wants leave camp in the summer, you have to ask her and get a quest."

I had an idea, I need to tell my mom I was okay, so I would get a quest and go see my mom.

**please review flamers not welcome !!!!!!if you can tell me what can be made better then go for it! **


	3. Chapter 4

No more was said about quests at dinner. May and Lynn talked about how to keep your hair in place when your in a fight or a war. May recommended Suave spritzer and Haircare gel max 11! Lynn thought that Styleguard would work the best because she could do the monkey bars and go upside down with that stuff in and she still looked good.

I didn't even know their were numbers on hair gel. They are so weird. I just like my basketball and swim team. Leave the hair to those two, they know fifteen times more then me.

The plan raced in my mind all through dinner, I would get a quest then ditch it and go see my mom. My mom had to be in tears about losing us, I love my mom, she works her butt off to pay for our apartment. Then Travis grabbed my shoulder.

"Earth to Aston, time for the camp fire," Travis said waving his hand in my face. "I repeat, Earth to Aston-"  
I got up and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Race ya, no flying," I said as I got ready to run.  
"Your on," he said giving me that smile that made him look so cute. Snap out of it! I yelled silently to myself. Your just tired, he's NOT cute, I tried to tell my self.  
"On your mark get sit go," Travis bolted ahead but I was right behind him, we jumped and ducked between trees, over rocks, and streams as we got closer to the camp fire. I got a crazy idea.

I jumped on his back and he nearly fell over, then I reached out my hand to touch the bench first. Everyone there just stared at us like we were crazy. There were about seventy kids plus Rachel. Then a few stared to laugh, others stared whispering, but then a few kids with guitars and some other instrument that kinda like the harp I used to play on holidays. They played music and sang, they had voices like rock stars, they could sing the Dictionary and sounded good. They never missed a note.

We sang some songs I knew like the bumble bee song and others I didn't like I' m my own great great great great grandpa, and ninety-nine heads on the wall, and others. When we sang the camp fire changed colors, all kinds of greens of blues, it rose to about eight feet tall. When the singing was over we had marshmallows for roasting.  
I love s'mores, they remind me of the camping trips my mom and my grandparents used to take me on. We used to go the Smokey's Playground and pitch an old green tent. Grandpa would always catch fish and tell us about the old days and the trouble he would always get into, when we would have smore's.

I sit there not talking to anyone but happy, a few cabins were beginning to leave, I sat by the now light pink fire, it was just my cabin and a another little girl.

"Aston, time it go," May to called to me.  
"Go on, I'll met you at the cabin" I answered. I liked the fire and I wanted to see my mom. This reminded me of her and it was cozy.

I saw that the girl still hadn't got up, she just sat there her hair swaying in the wind as she hummed. So I walked over to her.

"Can I join you?" I asked, being by her made me feel warm, cozy,nice,she reminded me of a mother, even if she was only abut seven or eight years old.

"Yes,you can,Aston," I looked in her eyes and they didn't have a color, her eyes were fire, not fierce or mean, welcoming, loving,  
How had she known my name? I just got here!

"Sit dear," she said gesturing me to sit beside her. So I sat still worried, then some thing clicked inside my head that she was a god.

"Yes dear, I'm a goddess, I am Hestia, god of the hearth, since you have come to see me," She spoke as if she knew everything about me. She looked like she felt my pain with my mother and Lynn

"Why are you here in a this camp, why are speaking to me and not Chiron or Mr. D, I 'll will go get them for you," I said, then I thought I had made her mad but she smiled and spoke.  
"I come here every night there is a new camper, I see if they have time to care,which you do," as she spoke her eyes seemed to change from a hot fire to a cool one, if that was even possible. She reminded me of a mother, or grandmother.

"Thanks," I said. I was shocked that a god was even talking to me, let a lone praising me. She snapped her fingers and a picture frame-the one that should be hanging on my living room wall- was of my mom, Lynn, and I took camping with the sun sitting behind us.

"But how-" I began but she shimmered into nothing. I got up and walk passed all the buildings and through the wood to my cabin. Most people would have thought the camp was a little spooky at night but I liked the beauty of the buildings and the woods and the lake at night. It just so peaceful. 


	4. Chapter 5

Before all the summer campers came Connor and Travis were the only "teachers."  
They are crazy but that's why I like Travis, I came clean.  
Any way we wake up-(aka) Connor and Travis sing in a mega phone until were up, and who ever let them have that, I hate you!-More than I hate mornings, and that's a lot.  
Then we work on Greek. It comes easy as speaking and writing. Connor's motto about Greek is that you need to curse out people. I kinda like that it comes easy, none of the words spin or dance off the page. I can read a whole lot better now and it is kinda fun.  
Then we jog through the camp woods. The sprites wave at us. I hate losing, one thing I learn was don't sprint away and walk the rest of the two miles, your legs will kill. I'm not that fast even if the dryad trees say so.  
"Race ya," Travis shouted as he sprinted off. I could never get ahead of him. The whole run. Connor and I flip flopped . May and Lynn were behind us, but not far. I was dead tired when I got back to the cabin, my legs killed.

Who ever came up with feeling love the burn, needs need mental help. Like my old gym teacher always said: "Feel the burn, love burn" and "Play nice, caring is sharing"  
"Ok, get ready for sword fighting" Connor chirped as he grabbed my armor and handed it to me from the shelf, I was ready to go when Lynn and May were.

"Here" May tossed a ponytail holder at me "you'll need it and let me do it" as she saw how I just threw my hair up. Lynn began to laugh and I mouthed "SOS HELP" as May pulled and twisted my hair up and down. Until it was just right.

When we were at the sword fighting pit Connor and Travis showed us the basics. Duck, Turn, Hit, Block with your sword and the easiest way to disarm.  
May was working with me and Connor with Lynn. Travis would "ref", yeah I know, crazy  
In the First swing I felt really awesome. I think May was going to take it easy on me or at least she said she was going to. She swung and I raised my shield and pushed out. I swung and hit her armor.  
I didn't think I just did. I didn't look but Lynn was doing just as well as me.  
I was just about to knock May's sword out of her hand, when I heard a laugh. Now there were people laughing at us. Anger rushed through me  
I turned it was a boy, about my age. Shallow black eyes, black hair, and a cold face. He was cracking up laughing at me.  
"That prep is," he chuckled, "a really crappy fighter, I have seen dead who can disarm better,"  
He was making fun of Lynn, how dare he! She could do better then him any day.  
I charged him and he reached for his sword. He was a little surprised so I hand a slight upper hand. He swung. I ducked and weaved around his swings until he tried to advance. I was a good fighter, he didn't have any armor to weigh him down,asI did. I forced his sword away, then I pressed my sword against his chest. He had no armor just a old worn camp half bloods shirt.  
A sharp sound rang out. A whistle. I looked up to see Chiron. He was not happy.


	5. Chapter 6

shot up in my bunk. I was shaking, in a cold sweat. I looked around my cabin I saw the clock it read eight forty three AM. I was just a dream there was no fight I told my self. But I still couldn't shake the feeling.

Summer camp started that day. Any and all unclaimed campers would stay with the Hermes cabin.

"When do campers get claimed?" I asked May as she picked the lock on the camp store.

" By the time you turn thirteen," She replied as she open the door and when in side and graded three sleeping bags, jeans and toiletries, socks, and flip flops. Then she walked right out side and locked up the store again.

"Would you?" May asked she had a lot of stuff

"Why do you steal the stuff for the new campers any way?" I asked as I took and sleeping bags and the flip flops.

"Because they need this stuff and my money mostly is counterfeit and I can't use mist here and I am a child of Hermes!" She shrugged, if that being a child of Hermes give her a free pass.

The already claimed children of Hermes are: May, Travis, Connor, Rebecca, ( Becca ) Jared ( dork), Kadden and Brandon-twins their eight- like mini's of Connor and Travis. The unclaimed children are: James, Tyler, Taylor-a boy-Kristan, Rachel, Grace, Di nay, Lynn, and myself.

I shot my arrow and hit a bulls eye, my first today. I'm about a C- in archery. I'm not nearly as good as Taylor or Grace.

"Good Ashton," Chiron called from across the range, he's is our instructor.

Lynn shot another perfect bulls eye today, she must of had six, we'd only been out her fifteen minutes. How does she do it?

"Lynn you're good!" I praised her. She was liking being better at something than me for once besides me being better than her.

"Do you need any pointers?" She asked me as she shot another bulls eye, that was not fair. Apollo must not like me very much.

"Yeah," I replied, it was the truth.

"You should hold you fingers like this around the bow. Keep the arrow up higher," She adjusted my bow and fingers. I shot and I got a bulls eye! Yes!

By the time class ended I had gotten sixteen bulls eyes! Lynn had twenty-four... Chiron doesn't do a point system. It's either perfect or not.

We walked back to the Hermes cabin, we had an hour and forty minutes until dinner. Free time! Kadden and Brandon were chasing each other around screaming. Connor was teaching Tyler, James, and Taylor how to pick a lock...with a pen. Becca was panting her nails. Lynn and Grace were trying to get an alliance with the Apollo cabin for capture the flag on Thursday. I don't think it was going to work. Clue one; Lynn was yelling and we could hear her all the way from the cabin. Clue two; Grace had her knife out. Clue three; Some kids from Apollo were shooting blunt arrows at them.

This made me mad. Nobody take shots at my sister! I had my own bow drawn when a boy about sixteen with black hair walked up and began to talk to them. He talked using his hands, I couldn't what he said from the Hermes cabin porch.

"Ashton," May called "come help me talk to the Athena cabin, we have an alliance we just need to discuss what cabins and where people will play and stuff,"

Connor, Travis, May and I walked to the Athena cabin. When we got there it had an owl over the door, I swear it blinked at me. May knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a girly with blond hair and big gray eyes-not blue gray eyes. Her eyes that seemed to swipe over me and study everything. She led us to a table with four chairs on one side and seven on the other with more kids standing around it. My cabin mates sat so I did, too.

" Hello I'm Annabeth, this is Jake, Kaitlyn, and Steven..." Annabeth said in a big voice as she continued introdoucing us new campers to her siblings. She seemed like the cabin leader. All of the Athena campers eyes looked at me. They had the same big gray eyes. That swiped you up and down analyzing everything.

"I'm Ashton." I said in the same big voice.

The meeting began, they talked about cabins that they would or would let join and requirements for them. Hermes and Athena had a four years alliance so they would both pick the cabins that they would and wouldn't. Ares cabin had an alliance with Demeter, Hecate, Morpheus, and some of the other gods that had like one person in the cabin, and probably Apollo. Then Annabeth rolled out a map of the woods.

"We have alliances with Hades, Poseidon, and Hephaestus" said Kaitlyn

"we could hide the flag here," Annabeth pointed to a grove of trees by a boulder. "then we have a flake pf defense by Zeus' fist and have a three small raid parties meet here and the charge their base " She finished.

"What if-" everyone looked at me in surprise maybe because I hadn't spoken since I said my name or that I dared to questioned Annabeth, " we had to fake raid party that got caught on the both sides then when they sound the alarm and your raid parties charges here " I point to the center of the map.

" It could work if we just change the defense to make it look like our flag is here, yes that's good," Annabeth began to draw out lines an X's and circles on her map.

" Will we both have the same number of people on each side is it fair?" Kaitlyn asked

We all nodded in agreement.

" Okay we can put are best archers on defense, naturally." Steven began, "Our best are Kaitlyn Will, Marissa, Riley, and Michale." He finished

"Ours are Lynn, Grace, Tyler, TC, and put Kadden and Brandon somewhere out of the way, they really can't fight yet but they can shoot decently." Conner said as he wrote drown the names, on a slip of paper.

" Now the fake raid parties...one will be Athena, the other Hermes lead" Annabeth said

"Okay I'll lead and I'll take Ashton," Connor said. "I'll take Nico from Hades too"

Me! I would get to be on the offense This is so cool. I can't wait!

We all worked really hard for capture the flag on Thursday. We trained, ran drills, and trained and ran more drills.

I even got a magic sword.

"Connor, don't you think Ashton should get a real sword, not a practice blade?" Travis asked one day during training. Connor looked up and simply smiled.

"Yeah she does," He grinned.

Travis took me over to armory were had gotten are iron weapons. He walk over a aisle that read Magic weapons. Here he handed me sword, it feel like power, not like the iron ones.

Don't act stupid! My mind told me.

"It's magic children of Hephaestus, god of the forge, makes them." Travis said. " Does it feel right?" I swung it. It was perfect. I responded to to twitch of my hand. I love it!

"Yeah it is" I sang happily. As I swung it back and forth up and down, it felt like it listened to me.

" Are you sure, this a big choice?" He asked raising a eye brow.

"Okay, lets get going, do you know what your gonna name her? " Travis asked as we walked back to sword fighting. I thought slasher, smasher, stabber, maybe , Martha No! Those are all lame. Martha was my mom's middle name.

Mom she must be having a panic attack we'd been gone for two weeks. Crap crap and more crap. Okay what does she think happen? There could be a man hunt or we might have been "kidnapped " or worse dead. I could picture my mom crying on our couch for her baby girls. I felt terrible, not bad . Terrible like I wanted to throw up.

"Ashton are you Okay?" May asked me as she walked up, sweating and tired from sword fighting class, I think she was matched with an Ares kid or something. She must have seen how bad I looked.

" Yeah," I lied.

That night I couldn't sleep. I heard a muffled sound from the bunk beside mine, Lynn's. She was crying. I looked at the six inch gap between our bunks. I crept over and put my hand on shoulder. She looked at me with one look I knew. She wanted to go home just as much as me.

**Reviews plz !! **


End file.
